Giant Ratfolk
Summary The Giant Ratfolk is a giant rat-like humanoid figure that can be found in The Vault, a room that can only be unlocked with an Ancient Key at The Grand Hall in The Mansion. The Giant Ratfolk acts as a 'guide' to the players, giving them hints as to what could potentially unlock the vault's door. In appearance, the Giant Ratfolk shares similar appearances to the Ratfolk seen in the Frontier, except the Giant Ratfolk is bigger, share more resemblances to the Giant Ratboy and wear a large gray robe. List of Dialogues Introduction * "Hmm?" * "You're not of this nightmare, are you?" * "Yes, I can tell just from looking at you, you've traveled here from somewhere else." * "You are not alone in that regard, a nightmare this realized and deep begs inquiry..." * "An entire world..." * "No doubt a nightmare, but yet it seems this world bears many luxuries..." * "Have you come here like the rest? Seeking the treasures and riches?" * "Even if not, you've no doubt found some." * "This world is littered with gold and treasures, a fortune of almost inconceivable mass..." * "I've come to the belief that the colossal door before us was intended to safeguard this fortune." * "But yet, here we are. On this side of the door. Engrossed by the droves of wealth..." * "You must no doubt wonder about the other side... Am I correct?" * "You see, for every nightmare, there is a dreamer; In fact, you've come from his land, haven't you?" * "Well, I think it is apparent-" * "He resides here too; surely this fortune is that of the dreamer...But the nightmare, this distorted domain..." * "It is the work of a third party, a catalyst of the nightmare's creation; perhaps even the nightmare itself." * "No doubt one with the dreamer bound of consciousness in some way... Indeed I believe it is they who lie beyond this vault." * "If the dreamer cannot be reached, cannot be awoken...the nightmare will flourish." * "Alas, the great vault door is sealed. Both immensely heavy and complex in workings." * "I'm afraid the very nature of this world is what keeps this door sealed..." * "Those who travel to this land themselves contented in the chaos, simply for the riches and pleasures it holds." * "This comfort they find only serves to make the nightmare more powerful; the door remains sealed so long as the nightmare requites the desires of those who seek it." * "Perhaps if you did just that... If you really did purge the riches from this land..." * "To cleanse this world of the wealth it is steeped in would be only a start..." * "As it stands, the workings of the vault mechanism are far too convoluted for material beings like us to understand-" * "But... If you could..." * "But if the wealth was taken from this world... If it did not exist here anymore... Perhaps the workings of the vault may become clear to us!" * "Traveler, if you truly do wish to go beyond this vault- this world must be altered!" * "The golden tokens stamped with rats...I judge them to be the bulk of the wealth." * "It is true they hold no value as currency- but indeed gold is gold." * "If you can expel the majority of these tokens from the world, we may have a shot at getting through this door!" * "Or... Would you prefer to stay on this side? Like the others?" * "If not, the tokens are our only chance." Not Enough Rat Tokens * "I can already feel you've removed quite some of the tokens from this world..." * "Keep at it. We are getting closer." Close To Completion (Rat Tokens) * "Traveler, I am beginning to understand the workings of this vault. The difference your efforts have made is quite staggering." * "Just a little more and I think we may have something..." 500+ Collected Rat Tokens * "Traveler! I have been awaiting your return!" * "I've made a breakthrough! I think your efforts have finally paid off." * "As I was pondering the mechanism with clearer and clearer consciousness, I had a vision; the wheel turned and a bright light exploded out from around the door." * "I saw two glass-like orbs as well. One was dark like the night, the other was bright like a clear sky." * "I believe these 'marbles' may be the true key to the door." * "Sadly, I do not know where they may be found, but I am confident they will be needed if you wish to get through." * "If you do find them, please return here with them. I think together we may be able to reach the other side." * "One marble was bright like the sky, the other dark like the night..." Light and Dark Marble * "If we wish to get through this door, both of these marbles will be required..." * "That's it! That's the dark orb I saw!" * "Excellent work, I imagine it was quite a long road to obtain this..." * "Now all that is left is to bring the bright orb here, we may very well be able to make it through." * "That's it! That's the bright orb I envisioned!" * "Fantastic work, I imagine obtaining this was no easy battle..." * "Now all that is left to bring the dark orb here, we may very well be able to make it through." * "Traveler, you've done it! The time has come..." * "We now have all that we need. When you're ready to try this, head to the door." * "Alright. Let us begin." After Accessing The Vault * "Traveler, you went through... But I did not..." * "I can't say I'm surprised, you are the rightful bearer of the orbs after all." * "Tell me, what did you find?" All Tokens Not Collected Yet * "You know... If you were to get rid of even more of those tokens..." * "Perhaps if you got rid of all of them, every last token..." * "Well, the reasons for such a thing are not important... But I'll let you know this- if you did that for me I could reward you greatly." * "But it would need to be every last token. They must all be gone." All Tokens Collected * "Traveler- I can already tell." * You've collected all the tokens, indeed I can feel there are none remaining in this world!" * "Hahahahaha~" * "Here you are, I did promise you something didn't I?" Nothing Remaining * "Truly incredible things you have accomplished..." * "I wish you the best wherever else you may travel." Trivia * The Giant Ratfolk is simply a bigger version of the Ratfolk. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:NPC Category:Public